


what's about soulmates?

by Oneshine



Series: Serniczek Miłości [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshine/pseuds/Oneshine
Summary: Han Jisung był pewny swojego miejsca we wszechświecie. Co jeśli wszechświat ma co do niego inne plany?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wielkie dziękuję wypełnione miłością dla osób bez których nie byłoby tego ficzka: 
> 
> niejedzzolwi, która we wszystkim (poza aktualnym klikaniem) jest (tak w 1/3) współautorką tego ficzka(✿❦ ͜ʖ ❦);
> 
> pokemonowaa, która będąc mistrzynią gramatyki, ortografii, interpunkcji i stylistyki podjęła się próby ogranięcia tego opowiadania i sprawiła, że da się je czytać - innymi słowy zbetowała je dla mnie. Znaczy się pierwszy rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że resztę też zbetujesz (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)!
> 
> (Dziewczyny nie opuszczajcie mnie i wytrwajcie ze mną do końca, ily!!! (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵))
> 
> Dziękuję ślicznie również Toshaka (czy to dobry nick?) za wszelkie okazane mi próby pomocy.
> 
> I dziękuję Tobie czytelniku za ofiarowanie szansy temu opowiadaniu.

Kilka słów wyjaśnienia.  
Jest to AU. Cała akcja dzieje się w Korei w Seulu, jednak w moim świecie nie stosuje się żadnych honoryfikatywnych zwrotów. Mimo iż konfucjanizm ma się dobrze, wszelkie noony, hyungi nie są na co dzień używane, są to tylko archaizmy.

•

Sierpień 2018

Rozdział 1

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć trenować taniec – powiedział Chan wychodząc ze swojego pokoju. Usiadł na kanapie obok swojego współlokatora. - Myślę również, że powinniśmy zamówić dziś pizzę na obiad.

Jisung nie wiedział jeszcze, że to zdanie odmieni całe jego, w końcu, poukładane życie. Zaśmiał się więc tylko radośnie, podekscytowany myślą o nauce tańca ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Dla mnie w porządku, ale co powie na to Changbinnie? 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że spodziewamy się Binniego na obiedzie – Chan przeczesał palcami swoje naturalnie kręcone włosy. - Zawsze mogę zamówić dwie pizze.

\- Chodziło mi o ćwiczenia. Ostatnio Changbin zaczął spędzać więcej czasu na Teakwondo. Czy to nie będzie mu kolidować? - wyjaśnił.

Chan westchnął.

\- Nawet jeśli tak będzie, my możemy zacząć treningi. Woojin zna dobre studio. Właściwie, jest to studio należące do chłopaka Seungminiego.

\- Seungmini ma chłopaka? - Jisung przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym położył nogi na stół. - A ja nic o tym nie wiem? Gdzie się podziała przyjaźń?! Zaufanie?! Braterstwo?! - Jisung położył dłoń na piersi, pochylając głowę jakby sama myśl o tym złamała mu serce.

\- Skoro o braterstwie mowa – za sprawą Chana, nogi Jisunga znowu wylądowały na podłodze. - To z tego co powiedział mi Woojin, chłopak Seungminiego jest jego bratnią duszą. - Chan uśmiechnął się delikatnie, w sposób, który jasno powiedział młodszemu chłopakowi, o kim myśli jego przyjaciel, o jego bratniej duszy, Woojinie.

Jisung bardzo go lubił i uważał, że przeznaczenie postanowiło ich połączyć nie przez przypadek. Pasowali dla siebie idealnie. Oboje zawsze bardzo ciężko pracowali i troszczyli się o młodszych, przy czym, w miejscu gdzie Chan wszystkim się zanadto przejmował i spędzał bezsenne noce starając się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, Woojin przyjmował znacznie zdrowszą postawę pozwalając się wszystkiemu toczyć własnym torem. Jisung miał nadzieję, że być może Chan przejmie trochę cech swojego chłopaka i nauczy się czasem odpuszczać.

Okazało się, że Changbin z chęcią, na rzecz treningu tanecznego, zmniejszy liczbę godzin spędzoną na ćwiczeniu sztuk walki. Przydała się też zamówiona przez Chana druga pizza. Na nieszczęście Changbina, była to pizza hawajska.

\- Zacząłem więcej ćwiczyć, tylko dlatego, że od czasu skończenia szkoły siedzenie w domu mi się znudziło – wyjaśnił, zapytany. Zdjął ze swojego kawałka pizzy fragment ananasa i umieścił go na tym, trzymanym przez Jisunga.

\- Może powinieneś poszukać pracy, jeśli masz za dużo czasu? - zaproponował Sungie co zaowocowało kuśkańcem od Changbina.

\- Może wiewiórka-darmozjad, nie będzie wypowiadała się o świecie dorosłych – odpowiedział oschle chłopak, ale zaraz po tym się uśmiechnął. Jisung nie przyjął sobie tej uwagi do serca. Prawda jest taka, że nie jest jeszcze dorosły i utrzymują go rodzice. Jednak już od prawie roku mieszka nie z nimi, a z Chanem, co zaraz wypomniał Changbinowi.

Przez jakiś czas się przekomarzali, a Chan przysłuchał się temu z uśmiechem. W końcu jednak rozmowa zeszła na temat najbliższych planów dotyczących ich, powoli rozwijającej się kariery muzycznej. Jisung wiedział, że jeszcze wiele im brakuje by stać się poważanymi i co ważniejsze rozpoznawalnymi osobami w muzyczym świecie jednak ich konto na soundcloud radziło sobie coraz lepiej i mieli już nawet kilku wiernych fanów. Wszyscy troje wierzyli, że jeśli się nie poddadzą to ich ciężka praca w końcu zaowocuje.

\- Rozmawiałem z Woojinem oraz Hyunjinim - zaczął Chan. - Postanowiliśmy, że jeśli wszyscy się na to zgodzą, to poza wspólną nauką tańca spróbujemy, całą dziewiątką, stworzyć jakiś utwór. Wiadomo, że większe zespoły łatwiej zyskują popularność, i biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie stoi za nami żadna wytwórnia to może być jedyna szansa by przestać być jedną z wielu samopromujących się grup w internecie. Myślę, że to jest nasza szansa – wyjaśnił.

\- Czy to oznacza koniec 3RACHY? - zapytał zaniepokojony Jisung. Była to dla niego, nie tylko grupa hip-hopowa, którą utworzył ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w nadziei na stanie się kiedyś sławnymi, ale przede wszystkim było to coś co łączyło go z Chanem i Changbinem, sprawiło, że stali się braćmi. W głębi serca obawiał się, że jeśli grupa ta przestanie istnieć, to łączącą ich więź spotka ten sam los. Nie chciał jednak nawet myśleć o powrocie do życia jakie wiódł zanim ich spotkał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział twardo Changbin, wpatrując się w Chana. - Nawet jeśli uda się nam wybić w większym zespole, to nie zakończymy tworzyć naszej muzyki, prawa?

\- Pewnie, że nie – powiedział Chan na co młodsi chłopcy uśmiechnęli się z ulgą. - Skąd wam to przyszło do głowy?

• 

Pierwszy dzień treningów nadszedł bardzo szybko, dla Jisunga było to jak mrugnięcie oka, kiedy spostrzegł, że znalazł się w nowocześnie wyglądającym budynku w samym centrum Seulu, w którym mieściła się szkoła tańca. 

Chan, który najwyraźniej był już tu wcześniej, zaprowadził ich do odpowiedniej sali. Jisung miał czasem wrażenie, że zna on każdą osobę w Seulu i połowę populacji w Sydney.

\- Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem, byłoby jak najczęstsze ćwiczenie razem, całą dziewiątką – podekscytowany Chan, od momentu wejścia do budynku, cały czas mówił o ich nowej współpracy. - Kto wie, może zostaniemy kiedyś...

Jisung nie usłyszał jednak kim kiedyś mogą zostać, bo drzwi otworzyły się a jego oczom ukazał się najwspanialszy tyłek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Chłopak stanął jak wryty, otwierając lekko usta. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał najprzystojniejszego człowieka, który, według niego, kiedykolwiek stąpał po tej ziemi. Roztrzepane czarne włosy, roziskrzone oczy i najbardziej uroczy uśmiech. „Czy to tak wygląda miłość?” pomyślał, po czym zażenowany odwrócił wzrok.

Na jego szczęście w tym momencie Chan postanowił się ponownie odezwać.

\- 3RACHA już tu jest – zawołał radośnie, po czym złożył pocałunek na policzku Woojina. Jisung, widząc to, uśmiechnął się lekko. Uważał, że jego przyjaciel zasługuje na całe szczęście tego świata i jeszcze więcej.

\- Skoro to nasze pierwsze spotkanie w dziewiątkę, zacznijmy może od przedstawienia swoich drużyn – zaproponował Woojin – skoro jesteśmy tu po to by razem podbić cały świat. Może zaczniemy od GalaxyDTeam48?

\- Nie nazywaj nas tak! - zaprotestował jeden z nieznanych Jisungowi chłopców. – To tylko błąd popełniony przez Felixa! 

\- Nieprawda – odezwał się blondyn stojący obok niego. Miał łatwo wyczuwalny akcent, mimo że wyglądał jak Koreańczyk. Czyżby był obcokrajowcem? - To najlepsza nazwa zespołu tanecznego pod słońcem.

Chłopak, będący obecnie obiektem zainteresowania Hana, roześmiał się, przez co ten poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby nie powinien zostać mnichem. Tak częste zatrzymywanie się serca nie mogło być dobre dla zdrowia. Czy te wszystkie romantyczne komedie mówiły prawdę na temat miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia? Jeśli tak, to od dzisiaj Jisung będzie bardziej szanował głupiutkie bohaterki takich filmów.

\- Teraz to nie ważne – odparł pierwszy chłopiec. - Może niech lider Minho nas przedstawi!

\- Od kiedy jestem liderem? - zapytał ten idealny. 

“Idealne imię dla idealnej istoty” pomyślał Jisung i wyobraził sobie jak wyglądałyby zapisane obok siebie ich imiona.

\- Czemu odpowiedzialność zawsze spada na najstarszego? - Minho uroczo się nadąsał, jednk moment później na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. - Jesteśmy grupą taneczną GalaxyDTeam48, ja nazywam się Lee Minho, a to moi słodcy Hwang Hyunjin i Lee Felix - wskazał na kłócących się wcześniej chłopców. - Felix niedawno przybył do Korei z Australii i wciąż pracuje nad swoim koreańskim, więc nie bądźcie dla niego zbyt surowi. Liczymy na owocną współpracę!

Gdy tylko najmłodszy członek 3RACHY usłyszał słowa ‘Lee Felix’ skupił całą swoją uwagę na stojącym obok niego Changbinie, który wstrzymywał oddech. Imię to zdobiło jego ciało od czasu 18 urodzin. Ten blond australijczyk to najprawdopodobniej jego bratnia dusza. Jisung zerknął na Chana i zobaczył, że on także wygląda na zaskoczonego. Nagle, lekko zarumieniony Changbin, szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Chan też jest Australijczykiem – zawołał bez zastanowienia pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Czy nikt nie zauważył ich dziwnego zachowania? Wydaje się, że jedynie Woojin, ale był on zaskakująco spostrzegawczy, mimo tego, że zawsze wydawał się być w swoim świecie. 

\- Hi! My name is Chris – pomachał do blondyna.

\- Mate! - zawołał Felix i skoczył na swojego rozmówcę niczym mały koala. Chris, nie wiedząc co robić, roześmiał się i przytulił swojego rodaka. Jisung spojrzał na Changbina, który, jak zaczarowany, wpatrywał się w Felixa. Kto by się spodziewał, że w typie Binniego są małe huragany?

Jisung zarzucił ramię na szyję Binniego i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej chłopaków. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wpaść do nas, później na obiad – zaproponował Chan, powoli stawiając chłopaka na ziemię. 

\- Spaghetti! - krzyknął Jisung! - Spaghetti! Say yes!

Felix wyglądał na zaskoczonego nagłym skupieniem uwagi na sobie. Chwilę stał bezczynnie po czym dabnął krzycząc:

\- Dinner, mate!

\- Skoro, cała uwaga i tak skupiła się na 3RACHY, może przedstaw swoją drużynę, Chan – powiedział Woojin wzdychając. Wyglądał jakby żałował życia, w którym jego bratnia dusza przygarnia pod swoje skrzydła gromadkę dzieci.

\- Okay! - roztrzepał swoje i tak bedące już w nieładzie włosy i wyprostował się. - Jesteśmy hip-hop crew 3RACHA! Ja nazywam się Bang Chan lub CB97, jeśli wolicie, a ta dwójka to: Rzecz 1 – wskazał na Changbina – i Rzecz 2 – tym razem pokazał na Jisunga. 

\- Czemu jestem Rzeczą 2? - krzyknął Han, podczas gdy Binnie wydał z siebie jedynie dźwięk podobny do umierającego z zażenowania wieloryba. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

\- To ja powinienem być Rzeczą 1, w końcu jestem J.One – kontynuował, a Changbin, na którym ten wciąż wisiał, spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tylko to ci przeszkadza? - prychnął, zrzucając z siebie ramię chłopaka.

\- No dobrze, Rzecz 2, to J.One, nasz sentymentalny raper. Natomiast Rzecz 1 to SpearB (Seo Changbin – wtrącił nagle Binnie, kłaniając się lekko) to nasz dark raper – przedstawił swoich kolegów. - Może być, Jiji? - zwrócił się do Jisunga, używając pieszczotliwego określenia, którego z niewiadomych powodów nagle wszyscy zaczną używać. 

Jisung wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wciąż nie jestem Rzeczą 1.

\- Mogę ci oddać ten ‘uroczy’ tytuł.  
.  
\- Dziękuję.

\- To skoro ustaliliśmy już najważniejsze - spojrzał na chłopców - to mogę przedstawić swoją cześć grupy. Ja jestem Kim Woojin, i jak pewne zauważyliście jestem lepszą połówką Rzeczy 3 – wyjaśnił uśmiechnięty, co Chan wraz z Jisungiem od razu energicznie potwierdzili. - Jestem liderem grupy Young Wings, która zajmuje się głównie coverami. Filarami mojej grupy są Kim Seungmin i Yang Jeongin - wskazał na dwóch uroczych, stojących obok niego chłopców. 

Reszta zajęć przebiegła spokojnie. Członkowie GalaxyDTeam48 okazali się być dobrymi instruktorami tańca i nauczenie grupy nowo poznanych chłopców podstawowych kroków tanecznych nie było dla nich wyzwaniem. Nie było to zaskoczeniem gdy okazało się, że Minho jest instruktorem tańca i jest to coś z czego się utrzymuje.

Po skończonych zajęciach, Chan zaproponował, wspólny obiad, by mogli się lepiej poznać. Niestety Minho, jako jedyny miał już inne plany, więc tylko w ósemkę udali się do mieszkania Chrisa i J.One’a. Jisung, z jednej strony zawiedziony tym, że nie będzie mógł lepiej poznać tancerza, z drugiej strony odetchnął z ulgą, bo za każdym razem kiedy dochodziło do interakcji między nimi miał problem z logicznym myśleniem oraz oddychaniem co negatywnie wpływało na, cóż, wszystko. 

Nagle ich dziwnie przestronne mieszkanie stało się ciasne kiedy zostało wypełnione przez osiem osób. Woojin sam oddelegował się do pomocy Chanowi w gotowaniu, a Jisung wyciągnął gry planszowe i wszyscy jednogłośnie postanowili zniszczyć ich nowo powstałą przyjaźń przy partyjce Monopoly.

Szybko okazało się, że jest to gra stworzona przez siły nieczyste. Seungmin, który własnie doprowadził Hyunjina do bankructwa, wydawał z siebie dźwięki, przypominające diabelski śmiech. Felix próbował podebrać pieniądze Changbinowi, a z Jeongina już dawno uszła dusza i leżał on bez ruchu na podłodze. Sungie musiał przyznać, już od dawna nie bawił się tak dobrze.

Na szczęście zanim sytuacja przybrała rozmiary małej katastrofy, Chris wraz ze swoim ‘miśkiem’ wnieśli spagetti w ilości wystarczającej dla wykarmienia małej armii.

Wszyscy jedli w ciszy zbyt zajęci zapychaniem swoich żołądków by używać ust do mówienia. Czas mijał jednak szybko i w końcu nadszedł czas rozstania.

Kiedy wszyscy się rozeszli Jisung i Chan naskoczyli na Changbina.

\- Czy to Felix?

\- To jest on, prawda?

Changbin spuścił głowę, jednak nie ukryło to szerokiego uśmiechu, który wypłynął na jego usta. 

\- Tak.

Jisungie wydał z siebie pisk, tak wysoki, że mógłby z łatwością tłuc szkło, a Chris wyprostował się, wypiął pierś i zrobił minę dumnego ojca.

• 

Telefon Jisunga zaczął wibrować. Cztery nowe powiadomienia. Wszystkie to SMSy. Wszystkie od ‘Felix’.

Felix: _Tu Felix_

Felix: _Nie wiem czy zapisałeś mój numer_

Felix: _Chcesz może wpaść do mnie pograć w Just Dance?_

Felix: _Hyunjin i Seungmin też mają przyjść._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo.

Rozdział 2

Just Dance zbliża ludzi. Po wspólnym wieczorze u Felixa Jisung zbliżył się do wszystkich chłopców jednak to z Felixem połączyła go specjalna więź. Zaczął nagle spędzać z nim każdą wolną chwilę. Było to trochę kłopotliwe dla Changbina, który widząc Felixa nigdy nie wiedział co z sobą począć i wpatrywał się w Australijczyka wręcz nie mrugając. („Za każdym razem kiedy chcę otworzyć usta mam ochotę powiedzieć mu o tym, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami – tłumaczył się Changbin.) Jisung dziwił się czemu Binnie po prostu nie powie o tym Felixowi, jednak Sungie generalnie dziwił się wielu rzeczom robionym przez Changbina. Na przykład temu ile może narzekać na to, że chciałby wyznać Feliksowi co do niego czuje ale nie wie jak. Jisung aż do tej pory nie wiedział też, że jest tyle synonimów słowa blond. Sytuacja była dla niego odrobinę kłopotliwa, ponieważ także Felix, wielokrotnie, wręcz mimowolnie mówił o tym jak bardzo podoba mu się Binnie, więc Jisung wiedział, że uczucia są odwzajemnione, nie mógł jednak złamać zaufania i powiedzieć któremukolwiek z nich o uczuciach, które żywił do niego drugi. Szczególnie, że Australijczyk niewiadomo czemu podejrzewał, że Changbin chce go zamordować. 

Han z Felixem spędzali kolejny dzień na lenieniu się przy Mario Kart kiedy rozległ się dźwięk odkluczanych drzwi. 

Felix włączył pauzę.

\- Czy to Chris? - zapytał Feliks, na co Jisung pokręcił głową. Chan miał spędzić dziś cały dzień z Woojinem, mówił nawet, że może nie wróci na noc. Niemożliwym było żeby wrócił wcześniej. 

Nagle z korytarza rozległ się okrzyk pełen bólu i oburzenia.  
\- Oblałem się cholerną kawą! Daj mi czystą koszulkę – W progu stanął półnagi Changbin, który zdjętą z siebie koszulką wycierał swój brzuch. Gdy tylko zauważył, że Jisung nie był sam, zarumienił się i spojrzał w podłogę.

\- Hej – mruknął. - To ja wezmę sobie tą koszulkę. - Skierował się do pokoju Jisunga.

\- Wait – zawołał nagle Felix, który od momentu wejścia Changbina do salonu wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek. Jisung nie dziwił mu się. Możliwość zobaczenia swojego obiektu westchnień bez koszulki była bezcenna. Nie żeby Han coś o tym wiedział, jednak jego wyobraźnia działała bez zarzutu. Na pewno nie przeszkadzał Feliksowi fakt, że przez lata ćwiczeń Changbin wyrobił sobie bardzo ładne mięśnie na brzuchu i ramionach. Jisung, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył co Binnie skrywa pod wielkimi bluzami był zszokowany. Jednak boskie mięśnie nie były wystarczającym powodem by wołać go z powrotem. Jisung spojrzał na Feliksa, na którego twarzy malował się szok. I nagle zrozumiał. Znak Changbina! Przecież jest on na jego plecach i Feliks musiał go zauważyć, gdy Binnie odwrócił się do nich tyłem.

\- What the fuck? - Feliks wręcz wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca i podbiegł do Changbina. Stanął za jego plecami i kilkukrotnie uderzył palcem o znak umiejscowiony na jego łopatce mówiący „Lee Felix”. - What? I mean. What?

Changbin skamieniał.

Jisung z niedowierzaniem patrzał na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. To tak miało wyglądać jego życie? Od kiedy stał się drugoplanowym bohaterem komedii romantycznej? 

\- Okej – powiedział i westchnął. - Okej.

Podszedł do oniemiałej dwójki i odwrócił Changbina przodem do Feliksa (teraz palec Feliksa uderzał o pierś Changbina).

\- Tak więc... Feliks. Tak, podobasz się Changbinowi, i nie, nie sądzę by chciał cię zamordować. Binnie, teraz jest idealny moment by powiedzieć Feliksowi, że go lubisz. Skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy to chyba czas żebym znalazł się gdzieś indziej. Słyszeliście? Chyba ktoś mnie woła. 

Jisung odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Na razie! - zawołał wbiegając do korytarzyka, w którym na szafce na buty stały dwa kubki kawy z kawiarni na dole, których zawartość wylała się na Changbina. Jisung złapał na wpół pełny kubek i chichocząc wybiegł na zewnątrz.

• 

Przed następnymi zajęciami Jisung przysłuchiwał się Feliksowi, który stojąc na środku sali i trzymając dłoń Changbina opowiadał o tym jak dzięki rozlanej kawie zostali parą kiedy zadzwonił telefon Jisunga.

\- Ach, moi rodzice dzwonią, zaraz wrócę - powiedział wychodząc z sali i zmierzając do korytarza, w którym znajdował się automat z napojami. Jeśli chciało się mieć chwilę dla siebie, można było zaraz za automatem skręcić w korytarzyk, w którym znajdowały się jedynie drzwi do nieużywanego składziku.

\- Halo? - odebrał telefon siadając pod ścianą.  
\- Jisung, tu mama. Dzwonię by powiedzieć ci, że zrobiliśmy ci przelew. Jest to kieszonkowe na następne trzy miesiące, więc rozporządzaj nimi roztropnie. Nie będziemy mieli czasu by dać ci więcej pieniędzy jakby ci ich zabrakło – oznajmiła kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki, będąca matką Jisunga. - Och i przesłaliśmy ci dodatkową kwotę jako prezent urodzinowy.

\- Dobrze mamo. Dziękuję – odpowiedział mechanicznie Jisung, to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy otrzymywał telefon o przelewie na kilka miesięcy, bo jego rodzice byli zbyt zajęci by kłopotać sobie nim głowę.

\- Skoro już rozmawiamy, powiedz mi poznałeś już jakąś młodą damę? Już czas najwyższy myśleć o założeniu rodziny.

Jisung zacisnął dłoń na krańcu swojej koszuli. Mimo, iż nigdy nie interesował się płcią przeciwną jego rodzice wciąż żyli w przekonaniu, że kiedyś ustatkuje się z miłą dziewczyną i spłodzi gromadkę wnuków, których nie będą mieli czasu spotykać, za to będą się chwalić przy każdej okazji. Zupełnie jak z nim. Przydatny tylko do pochwalenia się na jakimś brunchu. 

\- … może powiedziałbyś mi jakie imię na twoja bratnia dusza? Mam kontakty więc mogę się postarać ją dla ciebie znaleźć. 

\- Mamo, ale ja jeszcze nie mam znaku – powiedział bardzo powoli Jisung. - Moje urodziny są dopiero 14 września.

\- Naprawdę. No cóż, musiało mi się coś pomylić – odpowiedziała zimno. 

\- Nie wiem jak możesz nie wiedzieć kiedy mam urodziny? A ile mam lat wiesz? Albo to że jestem gejem?- zapytał zezłoszczony.

\- Nie będziesz do mnie mówił takim tonem. Rozmawiasz ze swoją matką a nie koleżanką. - Zamiast odpowiedzi, nadeszła chłodna reprymenda.

\- To zabawne. bo koleżanka wiedziałaby o mnie takie rzeczy. 

Zdenerwowany Jisung poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. O nie! Nie będzie znowu przez nich płakał. Najgorsze jest to jak nie chcesz płakać, ale jesteś tak zły, że łzy same zaczynają płynąć. Jisung zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i wstrzymał go przez chwilę.

\- Przepraszam mamo. Poniosło mnie. - powiedział po przedłużającej się ciszy. - Jeśli to wszystko to to muszę już kończyć rozmowę. I tak zabrałem ci dużo czasu.

\- Racja. Czas to pieniądz – przyznała, po czym bez pożegnania się rozłączyła.

Jisung powoli schował telefon do kieszeni i pociągnął nosem. Rozmowy z rodzicami zawsze go wykańczały. Nagle wpatrywanie się we własne kolano i pociąganie za nitki wystające z dziury w jeansach na nim stały się najważniejszą czynnością we wszechświecie. Wszystko by tylko nie myśleć o rodzicach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - nagle stanęły przed nim znane mu nogi, które przytwierdzone były do znajomego tułowia, które w symbiozie tworzyły osobnika zwanego Lee Minho. - Długo nie wracałeś... - Minho przerwał widząc łzy na twarzy Jisunga. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - spytał, kucając.  
\- Możesz... - zostawić mnie na chwilę samego. Iść sobie. Zawołać Chana. Możliwych odpowiedzi było kilka ale żadna z nich nie przeszła przez gardło Jisungowi, który znowu pociągnął nosem.

\- Och, chodź tutaj – nagle Minho przysunął się bliżej i przytulił młodszego chłopca. Jisung na moment zamarł. - Jay, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Minho położył swoją dłoń na głowie Jisunga i zaczął powoli głaskać jego włosy.

Jisung zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Minho. „Minho ładnie pachnie” pomyślał, znowu pociągając nosem. Bliskość drugiego człowieka sprawiała, że powoli się uspokajał. Wszystko kiedyś mija, więc i to uczucie bezradności kiedyś minie. Jisung wierzył to szczególnie w momencie gdy Minho go trzymał.

\- Czas wracać na salę, zanim pomyślą, że Cię zamordowałem i Seungminni przyjdzie tu z łopatą – zażartował Minho, podając Jisungowi paczkę chusteczek.

• 

Po następnych zajęciach w całą dziewiątkę, Jisung przyznał się sam sobie, że ma problem. Uczucie, które żywi do Minho nie zmniejszyło się z upływem czasu (jak wszystkie jego dotychczasowe zauroczenia) a wręcz wzrosło. Postanowił się tym podzielić przy obiedzie.  
\- Zakochałem się – powiedział tonem jakim zwykle rozmawia się o pogodzie. Chan zaczął się krztusić. Changbin spanikowany podbiegł i szybko klepał go po plecach, a Jisung pognał do kuchni po szklankę wody.

Gdy sytuacja kryzysowa minęła, wszyscy ponownie spoczęli na swoich miejscach.  
\- To na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał Chan.  
\- Na tym, że Jisung się zakochał – podsunął Changbin.  
\- Ach, tak. Kontynuuj, synu.

Jisung, przyzwyczajony do ojcowskich zagrywek Chana, ponownie zaczął swoje wyznanie.  
\- Zakochałem się w Minho.

• 

Pamiętając jak łatwo udało się Felixowi z Changbinem zostać parą, Jisung postanowił, że też weźmie się za siebie i wyzna Minho co do niego czuje. 

Han stanął pod salą w której starszy chłopak nauczał swoją najmłodszą grupę tańca nowoczesnego. Jisung nie spodziewał się, że tak dużo matek będzie przyglądać się zajęciom. Możliwe, że tak zachowują się troskliwe mamy, dumał się.

\- Gdybym nie miała dzieci to przychodziłabym tu tylko dla tego ass'a – powiedziała na głos stojąca przy nim kobieta, akcent w jej głosie oraz biała skóra wskazywały na to, że nie była koreanką. - Nawet mój Hyojong nie ma takiego tyłka.

\- Ja przychodzę tu tylko dla tego tyłka – zażartował Jisung chichocząc.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Przyszedłeś po swoje młodsze rodzeństwo? - zapytała. 

\- Nie – Jisung pokręcił głową. - Chcę się spotkać z Minho? - powiedział, w ostatnim momencie zmieniając to zdanie w pytanie.

\- Ooo, jesteście przyjaciółmi? A może parą? - kobieta spojrzała się na niego znacząco.

Jisung poczuł się lekko zawstydzony. Czy jego uczucia są widoczne jak na dłoni? Podniósł dłoń do twarzy i dotknął swojego policzka zastanawiając się czy się zarumienił. Jednak stwierdził, że nie potrafi poznać po dotyku kolorytu swojej twarzy.

Kobieta odchrząknęła i Han zauważył, że nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

\- Jesteśmy tylko znajomymi – oznajmił w kierunku swoich butów. Nagle poczuł się nieśmiały.

\- Znajomymi. Rozumiem – powtórzyła wyciągając w kierunku Jisunga dłoń. - Jestem Klaudia.

\- Jisung – Han uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń uśmiechając się do Klaudii. Nowe znajomości zawsze sprawiały mu radość.

Klaudia otworzyła usta by coś jeszcze dodać gdy z sali wybiegł mały chłopiec ubrany w różowe tutu. 

\- Mamo, mamo – chłopiec zderzył się z nogami Klaudii, po czym objął je ramionami i spojrzał w górę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Jisunga i zwróciła swoją uwagę na dziecko.

\- Co takiego się stało?

\- Minmin powiedział, że mam najładniejsie tutu na całym świecie – podekscytowany chłopiec uśmiechnął się ukazując dziurę po jedynce. Jisung poczuł się jakby przez cały wieczór oglądał wideo o szczeniaczkach. Czy to dlatego ludzie mają dzieci?

\- Minmin? - powtórzył Jisung.

\- Minmin pozwolił nam tak na siebie mówić – wyjaśnił chłopiec. - Ale to sekret – wyszeptał przykładając palec do buzi.

\- Dobrze nikomu o tym nie powiem – Han uśmiechnął się do malca.

\- Przepraszam, ale musimy już iść – powiedziała Klaudia łapiąc dłoń chłopca. - Do zobaczenia.

\- Pa – Jisung pomachał do odchodzącej pary. Zauważył, że większość rodziców już sobie poszła więc postanowił wejść do sali. Wahając się wsunął głowę w otwarte drzwi. W środku był sam Minho, zbierający jakieś papiery leżące na szafce w której schowany był sprzęt grający. Jisung powolutku wszedł do środka starając się zebrać na odwagę.

„To tylko Minho” pomyślał. „Co najgorszego może się stać? Przecież to nie tak, że mnie wyśmieje. Po prostu powiem mu co do niego czuję” Jisung pokiwał do siebie głową. Mimo to jakiś cichy głosik w jego wnętrzu spytał „A co jeśli cię odrzuci?”

\- Minho – powiedział Jisung. Minho jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi lekko kiwając głową. Han zauważył białą słuchawkę w jego uchu. - Minho! - powtórzył głośniej, jednak Lee zebrał papiery i wszedł do małego pokoiku, który przylega do sali ćwiczeń.

\- Najwyraźniej tak miało się zdarzyć, Han. Bóg dał ci znak, że to nie był dobry pomysł – powiedział do siebie Jisung. Postanowił udać się do domu.

Resztę dnia Jisung spędził użalając się nad sobą. Tak określił to Chan. Han wolał określić tą czynność jako podsumowanie całego życia i próba określenia co robić dalej. 

Właśnie leżał głową w dół na kanapie, rozważając czy może nie powinien jednak podążyć za Minho i wyznać mu co do niego czuje gdy leżący na ławie telefon wydał z siebie dźwięk Woojina krzyczącego „Chicken”.

\- Chan! Sms'a dostałeś! - zawołał Jisung. Nie wiedział co Chan robił. W sumie to nie był pewny czy Chan wciąż był w domu.

\- Od kogo? - odkrzyknął jednak Chris. Han na oślep wymacał telefon po czym zmrużył oczy patrząc na ekran. Czemu Chan miał zawsze ustawioną jasność na maksimum? Czy on jest potworem?

\- Od Woojina.

\- Co napisał? 

\- Czy na pewno mogę to przeczytać?

\- Tak!

\- Ale czy to bezpieczne? Czy nie będę miał traumy? - zażartował Jisung.

\- Jakiej traumy? O co ci cho... Jisung! - Chan brzmiał na dziwnie zażenowanego. - Nie piszemy do siebie takich rzeczy.

Jisung otworzył wiadomość.

Woojin: _Chris is hungry? Chcesz iść ze mną do KFC?_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus! Pierwowzór opisu tego fanfiction.
> 
> Życie Hana Jisunga było jak sernik tradycyjny: dobre ale bez szału. Co jeśli jedna decyzja zmieni to wszystko? Jakim sernikiem stanie się jego życie: bogatym sernikiem z czekoladą i rumem czy tanim sernikiem instant?


End file.
